


Accidents happen when you're dating the Girl of Steel

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidents, F/F, Fluff, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 14. JawlineLena just wants to watch a movie but Kara has other ideas. But nothing can ever go to plan when Kara is involved.





	Accidents happen when you're dating the Girl of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. I'm trying to catch up but it'll probably run long. I have every intention of finishing the prompts though! Hope you enjoy my take on this prompt!

Kara was snuggled up on the couch with Lena’s legs over her lap. She stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth and turned her eyes from the bowl back to the movie. The intro to jaws was playing and she groaned, “Lena this is not a Halloween movie!” 

An eyebrow raised and a smirk was sent in her direction, “Blood? Check. Screaming? Check. Scary music? Check. I think it’s a Halloween movie Kar.” Kara rolled her eyes and went back to eating popcorn. “I’m picking the next movie.” “Whatever you say darling.” 

She made it about a half hour into the movie before she got bored. Sharks were just never her thing; had Lena picked Jurassic Park… well then she’d be much happier. Her fingers ran idly up and down the long legs in her lap. She pressed her fingertips into the tight muscles of the arches of her girlfriend’s feet. Kneading out the tension from a long day in heels. 

She took her time working out the stress and tension as the movie droned on. When her thumb pressed into a calf she earned a moan from beside her. A smirk tugged at her lips, “Enjoying that babe?” She nodded and bit her lip, “God you’re perfect.” 

“Ya know, I would be happy to keep rubbing all your muscles out. If you wanted me to that is.” She gave an innocent smirk and ran her hand up the inside of her girlfriend’s knee. “We’re supposed to be watching a movie Kar.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about babe. I’m watching the movie,” she said innocently. Her fingertips rubbed small circles into the skin just above her knee. She could feel a shudder run through the body draped over her lap. “Kara, stop.” Her fingers moved higher up her thigh and then stopped moving, “Don’t want more?” 

A groan could be heard probably all the way to china. “Why do you do this to me? You say you want to watch a movie. Then you tease the shit out of me.” Kara laughed and reached for her hands. When their fingers intertwined she pulled Lena over to straddle her lap. 

Her hands settled low on her slim hips and she kissed up the column of her throat. “Thought you wanted to watch Jaws babe.” Lena let out a moan, “Don’t you dare stop what you’re doing.” 

Kara laughed and nipped her neck lightly before soothing it with her tongue. She ran her mouth up to her jaw and placed kisses there. Lena’s hips were grinding down onto hers and she could feel her heart start to thunder in her chest. 

“No hickeys supergirl, I have a meeting tomorrow.” Kara laughed and kissed along her jaw, “God I love your body. I could kiss you all day.” “Mmmm that’s fine with me.” She kept trailing her lips down her neck while her thumbs rubbed small circles into her hips. 

Kara shifted to the side and pinned Lena underneath her on the couch. The maneuver earned her a moan and fingers slid into her hair, pulling out her ponytail. A curtain of golden waves fell around them. She pressed another kiss just below her ear before mumbling, “It’s so romantic to be making out to the screams of people being eaten by a shark.” 

Lena laughed and gripped the back of her neck, “Shut up and kiss me.” Kara leaned up and kissed her girlfriend pouring all the love and passion she felt into that one kiss. Cool fingertips ran up under her sweater and it was quickly shoved over her head. The same fingertips brushed her abs and she shuddered at the touch. 

She made quick work of the long sleeved flannel Lena was wearing and moved onto her yoga pants within seconds. She was sufficiently happy when her girlfriend lay under her in matching bra and panties. “You’re wearing too many clothes Kar.” “Shh I’m taking care of you tonight.” “But it’s your turn.” She laughed; only Lena would want to be fair about whose turn it was to have all the attention on them. 

Her laughing was cut short when said girlfriend tried to flip them but misjudged the distance between them. When she managed to get Kara onto her back she somehow ended up hitting her chin on the top of Kara’s head. Normally it wouldn’t be so bad but not everyday is the girl of steel the one leaning over you. 

She let out a cry of pain as her chin collided with Kara’s head. Instantly Kara froze, “Oh my god are you ok?” “Why does your head have to be so hard?!” She quickly leaned up and blew her freeze breath where the chin was bruising. 

Then she got up and got a proper ice pack from the freezer. Kara put the ice on the side of her jaw, “Keep the ice on there.” She gave her a quick once over with her x-ray vision and was relieved to see no fractures or breaks. 

Lena tried to sit on her lap but Kara put a hand out to stop her. She frowned and then huffed, “My jaw hurts.” “The ice should help, I’ll go grab you a pain reliever.” She was gone in a second and back with water and some Tylenol. 

Lena downed the medicine and leaned back into the couch. Kara turned back and watched the movie for a few more minutes until she felt her girlfriend scooting closer. She put a hand on her thigh to stop her from moving into her lap. “Lena stop.” 

Her lips pulled into a frown, “Why are you being like this?” “I should go. You get some rest. I’ll see you soon.” “Does someone need your help? Why are you running off on me?” “I shouldn’t have gotten so close. Of course it won’t work. I was stupid to think it would.” 

“Kara what are you talking about?” “I hurt you, I’ll always hurt you even when I’m trying to be careful. We can’t do this. I was naïve to think I could have this.” Abruptly Lena was straddling her lap, ice abandoned on the couch. “Don’t you dare run from me Kara.” 

“Lena we can’t do this. I can’t hurt you anymore.” “You won’t. I tried to make a move and it caught you off guard. It was an accident. I could have done the same thing with anyone else.” Her hands rested lightly on Lena’s thighs as she felt arms encircle her neck. 

“But I’m not anyone else. I’m the one person who could literally break your foot just by _you_ kicking _me_.” Lena laughed a little and rested her forehead against Kara’s, “Then I guess I’ll need to be more careful when I’m trying to surprise you. It’s just a bruise Kar. I’m fine really. It would hurt a lot less if you kissed it better.” 

Kara shook her head and looked away from Lena. “I can’t.” Lena slid one hand to cup Kara’s chin and bring her gaze back to her eyes, “Kara, I love you. I want this; I want us. I’m not afraid. You would never hurt me intentionally baby.” She let out a shaky breath and rested her forehead against Lena’s. 

“I’m so scared I’ll hurt you Lena. I couldn’t live with myself if I did. You’re _everything _ to me.” Blue eyes bore into green but she couldn’t see any fear in them, “You won’t hurt me. Please baby, just kiss me.” Kara hesitantly brushed her lips against Lena’s. It was always like coming home when their lips met. She pulled back and lightly blew on the bruise with her freeze breath before pressing the softest kiss to the bruise. 

Lena smiled, “It already feels so much better, my hero.” Kara rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her ass. “Worried about hurting me my ass,” Lena scoffed. A blush crept up Kara’s cheeks and she buried her head in Lena’s shoulder.

“Can’t you just watch your damn movie?” “You were right, this isn’t a Halloween movie. It’s not keeping my attention. There are plenty of other things I can think of that I’d rather be doing.” “Oh? Do tell Ms. Luthor. Whatever could you want to do?” Lena smirked and her eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with desire. “_You_.” 

Lena took her time showing her all the ways in which she could control her strength and not hurt her through the night and well into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
